deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine
Jasmine is the current queen of Deltora and the wife of Lief. She is a wild girl that grew up in the Forests of Silence and because of this, she is capable of understanding and speaking to animals and trees. History Early life Anna was pregnant with Jasmine toward the end of Part I of The Forests of Silence, and Jarred mentioned that she was due to be born in early autumn. After fleeing Del, Jarred and Anna were travelling to Tora when they received a message stating that the Torans refused to grant them (who the Torans believed to be Endon and Sharn) sanctuary. Jarred and Anna then sought refuge in the Forests of Silence, which is where Jasmine was born a few months later. Jasmine had a very happy early childhood, living with her parents in the Forests. Her father taught her many rhymes, and at one point gave her a drawing with a special rhyme on it which Jasmine came to love the most. When Jasmine was seven years old, Jarred and Anna were taken by Grey Guards who had taken the long road from Del. Jasmine witnessed their capture. Anna signalled to her to stay hidden in the ferns until it was safe, which Jasmine did. When they were gone, Jasmine waited for her parents to come back but they never did. Jasmine gathered the belongings that were not burnt in the fire and made another home for herself in the treetops. Soon after this, Jasmine discovered that she could talk to trees and animals in the Forests. She befriended the trees, and 'adopted' the blackbird Kree into her family went he came to the Forests while fleeing from the Sorceress Thaegan. She rescued Filli from the Wennbar using a potion her mother had made long ago for such things, and he too became part of her family. ''The Forests of Silence'' Jasmine meets Barda and Lief in The Forest of Silence when they are paralyzed by the Wenn. She takes Lief's cloak and leaves him, only returning when Lief explains that it was made by his mother. Revealing that Lief and Barda are not Grey Guards, she cures them with a potion, enabling them to escape. She takes them to her home, a nest in the treetops, and shares her food and drink with them. She tells them of how she came to live alone in the Forests.She reluctantly agrees to take them to a place called 'The Dark', where Lief and Barda are sure the topaz is hidden (although they do not tell her that). After Lief and Barda leave her to go down to the Forest floor in The Dark, Jasmine goes to the trees which are bound by the vines and asks them to sacrifice one of their limbs to destroy Gorl. They agree, saying that the sacrifice of one limb is worth the price of freedom. After Gorl is defeated, Jasmine sees a vision of her mother (by touching the topaz) who tells her to leave the Forests and join Lief and Barda on their quest to restore the gems to the Belt of Deltora. As a result, Jasmine, Kree and Filli leave the Forests with Barda and Lief towards their next goal: the Lake of Tears. ''The Lake of Tears'' Jasmine accompanies Barda and Lief on their quest to find the second gem, the ruby. She argues against travelling across Thaegan's territory, claiming it safer to skirt around the edges of her domain. Lief and Barda refuse to listen to her about that, and find that she can be a trial at times due to her hot-headedness and stubborn nature. Jasmine is afraid for Kree, whose family was murdered by Thaegan who likes eating ravens, and orders Kree to return to the Forests of Silence, where he will be safe. Reluctantly Kree goes, and Jasmine is sad and missing him afterwards. When the companions come across a troop of Grey Guards accompanied by a Ralad prisoner, Jasmine with no hesitation readily agrees to saving the Ralad, and during their escape creates an obstacle course out of brambles, twigs and poison ivy to slow down the Grey Guards. After Lief's discovery of a cottage in the surrounding countryside, Jasmine is suspicious of the elderly couple living there, and is reluctant to enter their home. She believes that it is because she is nervous as she has never been inside a house before. However, her suspicion is proved to be justified when Lief uses the power of the topaz to clear their minds of the illusion cast on the dwelling. During their escape from Jin and Jod's cottage the Ralad is thought to have drowned in the quicksand and Jasmine expresses indifference to this, though when the Ralad is found to be alive and running from Jin and Jod she is quick to defend him from them. The trio escape through the quicksand with the Ralad's help, having realised which spaces are stepping stones. To slow down the monsters, who are pursuing them across, Jasmine switches one of the leaves in the sand to slow down the monsters but almost drowns in quicksand when she falls off the stone when hit in the shoulder by Jod's axe. Lief and Barda help her get to the other side by towing her using Lief's cloak as a rope. Afterwards Jasmine heals Kree's injuries using the nectar from the Lilies of Life and dabs cream on her own. When the trio travels with Manus to Raladin Jasmine appears indifferent to the Ralads' fate but however is glad and teary when Manus' people reveal themselves from their underground city due to hearing Manus' music. After the recovery of the ruby, and the return of the people of D'Or, Jasmine responds to Nanion's brief loss of hope by claiming that all curses can be undone and the Shadow Lord's rule is just the same. ''City of the Rats'' At Tom's shop Jasmine refuses to go in, feeling uncomfortable being in it, having not been in one before. While outside she sees a scarred man (Doom) enter the shop and follows him inside, in case he is a threat. She goes back outside once he is gone again, and pets the horses stationed outside until Tom orders her not to. After hearing that Lief and Barda wish to buy the horses but have no more money nor anything to trade, Jasmine digs through her little bag and brings out piles of gold coins. Using the coins the trio able to buy themselves three mudlets to ride. Though Tom warns the trio not to take the 'Broad River' path, they do and find themselves knocked unconscious by their muddlets outside of Noradz. Once they regain consciousness inside of the city, Jasmine, Lief and Barda immediately want to leave, but the Ra-Kacharz insist on them staying for the meal. Jasmine does not like it in Noradz, and says so, and is annoyed that the tables are so high (they barely reach up to her chin). She quietly feeds Filli crumbs from the meal they are being served, as Filli is too afraid to show himself, but they are both seen by the people who panic. The trio are arrested, and Jasmine urges Filli to escape. After their escape from their cell, after they are found guilty and sentenced to life in prison, Jasmine refuses to leave without Filli, and is overjoyed when Filli appears as the trio are fighting against the Ra-Kacharz, ultimately distracting them and helping the heroes to win the fight. ''The Shifting Sands'' As the trio are fleeing across the Plain of the Rats Jasmine hears from Kree that the Plain is an island with a man-made canal splitting it off from the rest of the land. She tells Barda and Lief, and they walk all night until they reach the end. Once there, Jasmine does not hesitate to plunge into the water, causing Barda to call her even more hot-headed than Lief. She reveals through Kree that an Ak-Baba is flying toward the City of the Rats, and the trio hide underwater underneath Lief's cloak. After the danger has passed Jasmine reveals that the fish in the water aided them by hiding them from the notice of the Ak-Baba, and politely thanks them for it. She also claims that people can understand what the fish are saying, if they would only listen. On the other side Jasmine helps herself to some apples from an orchard without asking first, and tells Lief that the apples were overripe and needed to be picked. However, an old, wizened woman appears with an army of bees and threatens to sting them to death for stealing, until Jasmine gives her the last of their money. Then the trio leave, but not before the woman realise where they have been. In Rithmere Jasmine is stopped by a man named Ferdinand, who wishes to buy Kree off her. Jasmine flatly refuses but tells him that Kree will turn the wheel for him thirty times for one silver coin. Ferdinand acts pitiful and mournful, but Jasmine refuses to relent, knowing that he is only acting. After the thirty turns Kree reveals that the game is rigged, resulting in Ferdinand running away from angry customers. Jasmine scours the ground for dropped coins but finds only one wooden bird. The trio go to the Champion's Inn to enrol in the Rithmere Games. Barda gives ridiculous false names for them at the spur of the moment, causing Jasmine to be annoyed at him. The hostess Mother Brightly lists Jasmine's specialty as agility. After hearing that the games are really a number of battles between competitors, Jasmine along with the others try to leave and is furious when they find that they are trapped there. On the way to their room a man attacks them but Jasmine manages to cut him with her dagger, drawing blood. During the Games Jasmine fights competitors who are all larger and stronger than her, and uses her wits and her agility to win. During her bout with Orwen, however, Jasmine is proclaimed the winner even though Orwen had been felled by Glock. After making sure Lief and Barda are okay Jasmine joins the other finalists, Neridah, Doom, and Glock in the centre of the arena, and witnesses as Dain drugs Glock and Neridah so they cannot fight. Jasmine immediately accuses Doom of arranging it, believing that he thought he had a better chance of winning if he fought her. Doom denies it but says that they would see whether she was right or not. During the fight against Doom, he and Jasmine only circle each other until Doom jeers about Jasmine's mother, meaning to goad Jasmine into giving a good fight for the crowds. His ploy succeeds; Jasmine is enraged and proceeds to give it all she's got. However, Doom tricks her toward the edge of the arena; Jasmine escapes by leaping onto the fence and then leaping onto Doom's shoulders and to safety on other side. Jasmine only looks to escape, but her leap for freedom knocks Doom unconscious and wins her the bout. Thus Jasmine is proclaimed the Champion of that year's Games. However, Jasmine feels shame at having let Doom goad her into fighting and feels that she does not deserve the gold coins and medal she got as a reward. When Mother Brightly shows them into another passage out of the Inn Jasmine thinks her a fool but is quickly surprised and infuriated when the trio is led into a trap. After Doom rescues them from the Grey Guards he explains what he was doing at the Games and Jasmine is furious that he allowed them to be led into a trap, when he was watching the entire time. She also questions his claiming of faking being unconscious due to the knock on the head Jasmine gave him in the arena, but he simply replies that she will never know if he was truly faking or not. After Doom leaves them bitter at their lack of trust in him, and threatens them, Jasmine is furious that he would do so. In the Shifting Sands Jasmine loses her father's dagger during a sandstorm, and it seems as if it is gone for good until Lief finds it in the Cone in the Centre of the Shifting Sands. Lief manages to recover both the lapis lazuli and Jasmine's dagger, which he presents to Jasmine who holds it close. ''Dread Mountain'' Jasmine seems to be optimistic about their quest for the gems, unlike Lief. After drinking from the Dreaming Spring Jasmine dreams of Glock, Neridah and Doom in a Resistance stronghold and later admits that she had been thinking about them when she was drinking the water. After realising that the spring causes the drinker to travel to the place/person they picture in their mind as they drink, Jasmine thinks of her father as she drinks from the spring the next night but as she cannot remember his face she does not dream of him, and is increasingly sad and bitter the next morning. She resolutely decides that it is better to think of her father as dead, like her mother (as she tells Lief). During the flight to Dread Mountain Jasmine rides with Bruna. While stopping at Kinrest the companions see the grave of Doom of the Hills, and realise that the Doom they know is not who they thought he was. Jasmine immediately believes that he must be a Shadow Lord spy, but Lief and Barda disagree with her. On Dread Mountain, after finding that Prin has followed them there Jasmine tells Lief and Barda that she must come with them now, and that she will be useful in making a pathway through the boolong thorns. During the fight with the Vraal Jasmine is knocked unconscious by it but recovers. At the entrance to the Gnomes' stronghold, Jasmine steps into a pit but is saved by Lief, who grabs hold of her hand just in time. When the trio and Prin are trapped in the tomb-tunnel, Jasmine reassures Prin, who is afraid, by admitting that she too fears being locked up 'more than anything'. After their escape from the tunnel Jasmine is struck by a poisoned arrow, but however is saved by the power of the great ruby, which heals her. She encourages the Dread Gnomes to ally with the trio and take down Gellick. ''The Maze of the Beast'' Jasmine chooses to separate from the group to help keep the Shadow Lord from being able to find them. She changes her appearance to that of a privileged rich woman and meets Lief, Barda and Dain aboard the River Queen. When pirates attack the ship Jasmine sheds her disguise and helps defend it, though an Ol ends up recognising her and attacks her. Jasmine survives the Ol's attack and goes with Lief to the shore where they try to recover from the ordeal. Lief and Jasmine meet up with Barda again on the coast, who had been presumed dead as he had fallen into the River Tor. However, Barda is not his usual self, and acts unusually gentle and quiet. The trio discover a map giving away the location of the amethyst to the pirates, and it seems as if Doom is an enemy after all. Jasmine is inclined to believe that he is, and distrusts him even more because of it. Barda proves to be an Ol, and the real Barda is reunited with Lief and Jasmine. Upon seeing him, Jasmine says that she should have known that is wasn't really him, as the real Barda would never have been that gentle; 'it didn't know what Barda was truly like.' The trio are however captured by pirates immediately after, and are plunged into the Maze of the Beast. They manage to find the amethyst and Barda and Jasmine lead the Glus away from Lief using the yellow thread Jasmine bought in Where Waters Meet to find their way back to him. Then they find their way out of the Maze through a blowhole and find their way to safety. ''The Valley of the Lost'' Jasmine goes with Lief and Barda to the Valley of the Lost, where the diamond is said to be hidden. Upon seeing the pirate ship moored on the River Tor, Jasmine is eager to rescue Dain who is trapped there after being captured by pirates. After arriving in Tora through the River Tor in a rowboat, Jasmine comforts Dain after he realises that Tora is abandoned and that his parents are not there. She is suspicious of Doom when he and Neridah appear outside the city, and she along with Lief and Barda insist that he and Neridah go into Tora to prove they are not Ols. Jasmine is furious at Doom when he refuses to give them any helpful information about their destination other than warn them away from it, and when he hands her a blue woolen cap to cover her too-noticeable wild hair with grudgingly puts it on, seeing the sense in his advice. Jasmine complains about Neridah as a companion, and when discussing how to sneak into the Valley without her following suggests that they either 'hit her on the head and run or wait until she is asleep and quietly sneak away.' She is slightly disappointed when Lief and Barda choose to quietly sneak away when Neridah is sleeping. At the entrance to the Valley Jasmine realises that the mist is poisonous to animals and orders Kree and Filli to wait for them outside. She is horrified by the ghostly figures that can be seen in the mist, and feels their longing and pain deeply. Once in the Guardian's Palace Jasmine agrees to the Guardian's seemingly impossible challenge, but feels that it would serve the trio better if they steal the diamond while he is asleep and run. However, Lief begs her not to, claiming that the diamond brings bad luck to those who obtain it through force or trickery, and thought she is frustrated by what she feels is pointless superstition she agrees to wait and complete the challenge. However, eventually, when it seems that they will not complete the challenge in time, Jasmine decides that their only option is to steal the diamond, and with Barda's help begins to break open the door to the chamber where the diamond is kept. Fortunately, just in time Lief sees where the final puzzle is hidden and tells Barda and Jasmine to stop and help him solve it, much to Jasmine's frustration and anger. When the trio discover Neridah's dead body in possession of the diamond, Jasmine feels shamed as Lief is proven right, and realises that if she had done what she had intended they might have met Neridah's fate. ''Return to Del'' Jasmine, Lief and Barda wait in the Valley of the Lost, thinking about what they should do now that the Belt is completed once more. When a mist begins to swirl around the Valley, Jasmine is wary of it and calls Kree to her shoulder from where he had been circling the Valley with other birds. Zeean of Tora, however, explains that this mist is not lethal to animals, and that it is there to prevent the Shadow Lord from discovering that the inhabitants of the Valley are free. Once Doom arrives in the Valley and agrees to help the companions in their quest, Jasmine is suspicious of him, as she still believes that he may be a traitor. However, he seems to be otherwise, agreeing to help the companions on their quest to find the heir and gather together representatives of the seven tribes. After Lief's dream reveals a traitor among their number, Jasmine is inclined to believe it is Glock, and is even more unwilling to trust anyone. She is furious, when, that morning, they are stopped from leaving the Valley by Steven and Nevets, and Doom is forced to save them and bring them back. She objects to Doom's plan of decoys in the west, but is overruled by the Torans who are willing if it helps atone for their past sins. On the road to Del, Jasmine, Lief and Barda fall prey to gripper fields. They manage to escape, but Barda is seriously wounded while Lief and Jasmine sustain minor injuries. Taking shelter in the forest, Lief discovers a note and skeletons suggesting that the heir, King and Queen have been dead all along. Though Lief is sorrowful and sad at it, Jasmine is scathing and furious of King Endon for not looking after himself and his family instead of waiting for help to come as they have always done. Though she seems callous and bitter, her eyes shine with tears for the babe and mother that perished long ago. They arrive at Withick Mire, and Jasmine is amazed at Doom's clever disguise and the hidden presence of the stronghold. When the note is revealed to be a fake, she, like Doom, is reluctant to believe Barda at first, until Barda gives more proof to his claim. Jasmine helps nurse Barda on his sickbed along with Lief, and glows with gratitude when Dain offers to help them. However, Barda slowly worsens, and at one point Jasmine reaches out to Lief for comfort, something she would not have done at the beginning of the series. It is Jasmine who insists that the ceremony of the tribes' renewal of their pledge be held at Barda's beside, as she claims it is his right to witness it, and even if he cannot see, he might still hear them. After Ichabod abducts Dain, and the allies escape the stronghold and head for Del, Jasmine and Lief answer Steven's summons and find that their plan has changed; they are to go into Del before sunset instead of after (as originally planned). Lief, Jasmine and Barda arrive in Del before sunset and attempt to rescue Dain, only to find that Dain has been the traitor all along. In the conflict that follows Doom, who had followed them, is injured attempting to kill Dain, and the four of them take refuge in the forge. In the forge, Doom, having sustained a head-injury, begins to recalls events from his past, and Jasmine realises that he is her father. Shocked and overwrought, Jasmine breaks down into tears. While listening to Doom and sobbing, she pulls out a faded copy of a child's drawing, which happens to be the 'wake the bear, do not fear' drawing Endon had drawn as a child, which listed the secret way into the palace through a hidden tunnel. Assuming that this means that Doom is Endon, and thus Jasmine the heir, Lief and Barda urge her to put the Belt on and accept her place as Queen of Deltora. Stunned and almost hysterical, at first Jasmine refuses, but in the end accedes. However, the Belt does not shine, and Jasmine takes in off, dejected. Soon after, while Lief is out of the room, the forge is raided by Grey Guards, who capture Jasmine, Barda and the unconscious Doom. Jasmine warns Lief from coming to help them, while at the same time making the Guards believe that only she, Doom and Barda are in the cottage. The group is taken to the Place of Punishment, where they are to be executed through double-branding and death. On the Place of Punishment, Lief arrives and in the chaos that follows Lief is revealed to be the true heir to the Belt of Deltora, and thus the new king. Jasmine discovers that she is not Endon's daughter, as originally thought, but Jarred's, who fled Del with his wife Anna on the night of the Shadow Lord's invasion and settled in the Forests of Silence after the Torans refused them refuge. Jasmine expresses relief at this, telling Lief that she would have made a terrible queen, being a wild girl from the Forests. She also states her wish to return to the Forests, as the city and palace are a prison and ugly to her. Jasmine agrees to stay on in Del, however, after Lief asks her to, telling her that he, Doom and Barda need her help in setting Deltora to rights, making it clear that he truly does not want her to go. ''Cavern of The Fear'' Regrettably, Lief soon began to isolate himself from Jasmine and his other allies, secreting himself with Doom after Barda left to liberate Noradz. On the night of Barda's return, Jasmine rushed to a disturbance in Lief's room and learned that an attempt-the most recent of many-had been made on his life. Her attention soon turned to Lief's secretive activities, and she became outraged when he revealed his intentions to travel to Tora even after Barda arrived with news of Noradz's people being taken to the Shadowlands. Horrified at the idea of the many Deltorans imprisoned by the enemy, she was further perturbed when, during an unexpected conversation with Glock and Jinks, the former palace acrobat revealed his suspicions that Lief was going to Tora in search of a wife so that he could marry and produce an heir as quickly as possible. Angry and confused, she made her way to the closed off floor that contained the palace library and discovered a room that had been sealed off; some force then compelled her to enter it. Finding the Crystal, Jasmine was stunned when the voice of a young girl spoke from it and claimed to be her younger sister Faith, born in the Shadowlands after Jarred and Anna's abduction from the Forests of Silence. Faith claimed that Lief had sealed the chamber and kept Faith's existence from Jasmine a secret out of determination not to invade the Shadowlands, which he had previously argued to Jasmine could not be done without some magical means of fighting the Shadow Lord. Faith, whose face appeared in the crystal as a younger mirror of Jasmine's own, further warned her that the slaves were soon to be killed; overwhelmed, Jasmine fled the palace and traveled to the forge. Finding signs that Lief had been there recently, she was then surprised to find that she had been followed by a young man she had seen at the palace, who introduced himself as Ranesh. Ranesh led Jasmine to the burned out pottery in Del and introduced her to Josef, who had once been the palace librarian in the time of Lief's late grandfather Alton. He revealed that he had faked his own death and fled the palace in order to save a collection of books known as The Deltora Annals, which Jasmine initially did not see the value of. However, after seeing the reactions in the palace and learning that the books contained maps by explorers-such as Doran the Dragonlover-that could lead her to the Shadowlands and her sister. After discovering the route she sought through Doran's notes and the Tenna Birdsong Tale "The Girl with the Golden Hair," Jasmine attempted to leave the palace secretly only to be discovered by Glock, who insisted on accompanying her. The pair made their way to the Os-Mine Hills and down through an enchanted Topaz dragon's den into the Pirran Caverns, where they were plucked from the Secret sea by creatures that Glock took for Goblins. Taken prisoner that they might be offered as a sacrifice to a monstrous sea creature known as The Fear, the pair were surprised-and Jasmine horrified-when Lief and Barda appeared, having trailed them from Del by using Jinx's Fighting Spider Fury to track Glock's own spider, Flash. The four then convinced the inhabitants of the underground island to give them the chance to fight The Fear in an effort to destroy it and free them of its curse, to which they agreed despite objections by their leader Worron. During the ensuing arguments, Lief and Barda learned that the Goblins were actually Pirrans, confusing Jasmine due to her ignorance of the Pirran Pipe, a magical instrument with the power to weaken the Shadow Lord. The companions soon confronted The Fear only to find it much larger than they had expected, and their efforts to wound or kill it did little to harm the creature. In the end it fell to Glock to slay the beast by stabbing his broken sword down it's throat, which killed the beast and mortally wounded the Jalis warrior. Tearfully, Jasmine bade farewell to Glock, who apologized for his previous antagonism and asked her to take his family talisman-a bag containing several supposed charms-from around his neck. Returning to the island of Plume, where Glock was to be buried with the Pipers of the island, she then listened as Lief and Barda asked that they be given the mouthpiece of the Pirran Pipe, only to learn that it had been taken by the Seven Traitors long ago to Deltora's surface. However, one of the items in Glock's talisman miraculously proved to be the missing artifact, which the Plumes gladly granted to their heroes; Jasmine then revealed her knowledge of the prisoners' forthcoming execution without naming the actual source thereof. She was both pleased and troubled when Lief insisted on accompanying her and Barda in search of the remaining pieces without getting help from others at Del. The three then faced their next challenge: dealing with Fury and Flash, who had begun fighting each other in one of the handful of dry structures remaining on the nearly flooded island. ''The Isle of Illusion'' With a boat given to them by the Plumes, the companions made their way into the Opal sea on their way to the second of the Pirran Islands, Auron, despite warnings about the character of its inhabitants. Along the way Jasmine notice that Lief seemed distracted, and when he mentioned being worried about those he had left behind in Del, she took it as his thoughts of his bride-to-be and coldly responded that she hadn't asked him and Barda to follow her to the underworld. The trio then landed on an island where they were attacked by monstrous Grubs that sprayed a paralyzing cloud, but Jasmine was able to escape with help from Kree and freed Lief. Working together, they were able to rescue Barda and escape, only to shortly thereafter run into a group of Aurons. To their surprise, these Aurons lived on a massive raft, having been exiled from the island by their kindred due to their dedication to the truth. After a narrow escape from the monstrous Arachs who prowled the waters around Auron, which was surrounded by a magical dome, the friends were taken back to the raft by their host, Penn the historian. When the Piper was informed of their failure and Jasmine's inability to swim, Jasmine took offense and explained the childhood reasons behind her inability, unintentionally inspiring Lief with a plan to reach their goal. Relying on Jasmine's climbing prowess, the companions made their way to a rock ledge above the dome and used a rope to swing over, with the mouthpiece of the Pirran Pipe granting them access due to its attraction to the Aurons' stem of the instrument. Confronted with an illusory recreation of Pirra and the Piper Auris, who claimed that his home was that beautiful but lost country, Jasmine accosted him, unaware that her denial would shatter the illusion and break the dome. Contrary to the Piper of the rafts' later revealed expectations, the dome did not collapse completely, and the Arachs soon made their way onto the island. Unable to fight the monstrous creatures, Lief suggested they hide and earned a sharp retort from Jasmine; he then questioned whether she had forgotten about his cloak, which had hidden them on previous occasions. Jasmine replied that she hadn't, but believed that Lief had forgotten their adventures together, a remark that stung him. She and Barda hid beneath the cloak as Lief attempted to persuade Auris-who had been revealed as the last Auron alive on the island-to join them, but when he refused Lief joined his companions. After Auris was killed by the Arachs the dome failed completely, and the Arachs fled, leaving the companions to greet the arriving Penn and the Piper. Back on the rafts they heard the Piper's explanation for his actions, and Jasmine hurt Lief again by commenting that she could see him acting similarly in order to protect his people, nearly revealing her discovery of Faith. ''The Shadowlands'' The companions soon made their way to the Forbidden Way and passage to the island of Keras, discovering that the Aurons were just as suspicious and contemptuous of the Aurons as they had been of the Plumes and as the Plumes were of them. After being attacked by monstrous leeches, Jasmine and her friends found themselves on the island and were greeted by the people, including Tirral the Piper, who soon agreed to let the group have the mouthpiece of the Pirran Pipe in exchange for the Belt of Deltora. Much to Jasmine and Barda's shock, Lief agreed, revealing that he fully intended to complete the journey to the Shadowlands. The completed Pipe was then played by Tirral, filling the caverns with its music; however, after learning that none of the companions had musical ability, Tirral attempted to refuse to let them leave with the Pipe. The problem was remedied when Emlis, Tirral's son and a descendant of the Deltorans Alyss and Rosnan whose tale had led Jasmine to the underworld, volunteered to accompany them. The expanded company were soon transported to the Shadowlands by the Pirrans, and were forced to brave its monsters and a despair that filled the air; the latter was countered at least in part by the magic of the Pirran Pipe. Jasmine and her friends eventually discovered a Resistance cell in hiding, and were stunned to find Gers, brother of Glock, among its members. Jasmine then returned the family talisman to him, and her ability to repeat what Glock had said upon his offering it to her convinced the Jalis warrior of their truthfulness. Jasmine then briefly suggested seeking out the Shadow Lord's headquarters until learning that the Deltoran slaves had been moved to the Shadow Arena near The Factory, which she came to suspect might house the Crystal used by Faith to contact her. After discovering that another Resistance group had been attacked and captured, Jasmine purposefully led her friends towards the factory after a hunting Vraal caused them to be separated from the Resistance fighters they had already met. After encounter heaps of decaying Grey Guards outside the Factory, the companions learned that the facility was where new Grey Guards were created to replace them. Much to their horror, they then discovered that their friend Tira had been corrupted by the Shadow Lord's monstrous Conversion Project, which employed evil worms to turn innocent Deltorans into slaves of the Shadow Lord's will. Hiding atop the cage of another resistance fighter, the Dread Gnome Pi-Ban, the companions traveled to the Shadow Arena, only to be discovered and imprisoned in the cage by Grey Guards with Emlis disappearing in the confusion. In the arena the group found Faith waiting in chains, and Jasmine became angry with Lief when he questioned her, still believing that he had been lying to her about her sister. The truth soon became known when, after Lief caused a disturbance with the Pipe, Faith was revealed to be a mere phantom created by the Shadow Lord as a means of luring Jasmine-and thus Lief-to the Shadowlands where they could be destroyed. Fortunately, Emlis soon appeared and played the Pipe, the song of which was heard by the Pirrans and taken as a signal to transport all the Deltorans and Emlis to the underground sea, where they were rescued by the reunited tribes of Keras, Auron, and Plume. On the way back to Del, the companions learned that their memories of the underworld would be lost when they returned to the surface unless they kept Soul-stones, which Penn presented to the trio. Arriving on the surface, the trio greeted Marilen, and Jasmine and Barda were stunned to learn her true identity: she was not Lief's bride-to-be but his distant cousin, and thus the heir to the throne of Deltora. With the discovery that others of Adin's bloodline had been discovered, Lief was thus free to stop hiding in fear of assassination. When Jasmine suggested that Marilen would have made an ideal bride, Lief responded that when he did marry it would be for love, "If the woman I love will have me, of course." Taking Lief's hand in her own, Jasmine responded "She probably will" followed by "When the time is right." ''Dragon's Nest'' In the final series, Jasmine finds the second map piece in Rolf the Capricon's cloak (Rolf's home town Capra, actually ruined and destroyed by Dragons) ''Shadowgate'' N/A ''Isle of the Dead'' N/A ''The Sister of the South'' In the fourth one of the third series: The Sister of the South, Jasmine kills an Ak-Baba when they are protecting Hira, an old city of the Plains tribe peoples and its territory, now it is only the City of the Rats. Personality Jasmine is known to be witty and a very fast thinker and is usually the one to solve riddles. She is also very stubborn, and quick to jump to conclusions. From growing up in the forest, she has the ability to talk and listen to animals and trees. Therefore, this also gives her a deep connection with animals and nature, whom she cares about as if they were people. Much like her father, Jasmine can be very hot-headed at times, paranoid and suspicious of others. She also seems to have his habit of foot-stamping whenever she is very impatient and frustrated. As Lief realises in The Lake of Tears, Jasmine can be a very unruly and difficult companion at times, due to her stubbornness and the fact that she is used to fending for herself. Jasmine is usually very stoic, much like Doom, and at times she can seem aloof and indifferent to other people's worries or fears. However, at times she can be not so stoic, as seen in the forge in the eighth book when Jasmine discovers that Doom is really her father. Jasmine is also not very trusting of others and can be very hostile to her current and former enemies. But slowly she improves in that regard over the course of the series. Jasmine has a fear of closed spaces, seen in Dread Mountain when she comforts Prin over the little Kin's own fear. She loves the Forests she grew up in and hates the walled city of Del and its palace, likening it to a prison. All of which is akin to her free spirited nature. In the anime, Jasmine was very jealous when she saw a girl with Lief, such as Neridah or Françoise. Abilities Growing up and surviving in the Forest of Silence and avoiding patrols of Grey Guards, Jasmine picked up many skills and merits. She is very adept in acrobatics and athletic abilities, and a capable and agile combatant. She also has the unique ability to commune with trees and fauna, (Filli and Kree in particular) though she cannot always get them to agree with or help her. Despite not having any formal training, Jasmine is very skilled in close-quarters combat with knives. During the Rithmere Games, she was quick enough to draw a knife from her boot and stab at Doom when he stole the companion's keys, despite the room having been darkened at the time. In the anime, Jasmine is skilled enough to throw smaller knife at her enemies with impressive accuracy. Physical appearance Jasmine has long black hair that is tangled and wild. However, her hair appears brown at times in sunlight. She is elfin-faced, with slanting black eyebrows and green eyes like her mother Anna's. Her cloths were scavenged from the remains of Grey Guards fed to the Wennbar. She is well built and physically strong, as she is shown managing to leap through trees with relative ease. She is also very tanned from being outdoors so much. Her slim build and short height causes her opponents to underestimate her during bouts, much to their detriment. The anime depicts her with green hair. Her outfit is also drastically different, consisting of crimson arm guards, leggings/boots, a utility belt, pink collar, pink dress, and a plain toga that is made from the cloth taken from dead Grey Guards. In Deltora Quest: The Seven Gems game, her hair is a mix of black and brown. Relationships Relatives Appearances Trivia References See also Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Del (tribe) Category:Queens of Deltora Category:Royal family Category:Point of view characters